An operator of a work vehicle may be exposed to chemicals, fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, dust, allergens, exhaust fumes, environmental conditions, slopes, low-hanging branches, and other hazards or conditions that might be harmful or irritating to the operator. The work vehicle may perform a task or other work that involves traversing at least part of a work area in one or more rows. An operator may not be able to achieve precise row alignment of adjacent rows because of the limited perspective of a human operator from a work vehicle or other factors. The misalignment of rows may lead to excessive or inconsistent row overlap between adjacent rows, wasted fuel, and wasted time in performing a task. Where the work area comprises vegetation (e.g., grass) to be mowed or processed, misalignment of rows may produce a poor aesthetic appearance of the mowed or processed vegetation. Thus, a need exists for supporting the planning of a precise path of a work vehicle to facilitate unmanned operation of the work vehicle for mowing, cultivating, harvesting, planting, distributing fertilizer, distributing herbicides, distributing insecticides, spraying chemicals, mine-sweeping, performing agricultural work or performing other work operations.